Rustic Servitude
by ExposedDesires
Summary: Christmas draws near and Itachi takes Sasuke out so that he may pick out his present at a place Itachi knows Sasuke will find something he likes. SasuNaru,Abuse,Angst,AU,BDSM,Bond,Ds,Humil,Language,S&M,Slavery,Tort,Violence,WIP,Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Rustic Servitude**  
Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKisa, implied KakaIru, some SasuSaku (**There will NOT be any mouth kisses, oral, or penetrative sex between Sasuke and Sakura. This story is SasuNaru.**)  
Warnings/future warnings: Au, Yaoi, Het, BDSM, D/s, S/M, bondage, slavery, lemon, possible angst, spoilers, OOC, etc.  
POV: 3rd Omniscient  
Setting: Middle America where there is nothing but farmland and is often referred to as the 'middle of no where'. Present-tense.  
Notes: Sasuke is about eighteen-twenty; same for Naruto and Sakura. Itachi is about twenty-three/twenty-five.  
Further notes: I was suddenly inspired after reading Slaves and Their Masters by Ougon no Ryu who was inspired by Tepee712's 'Cattle House challenge' which, in turn, inspired me even further, and so this came about. I was _also_ inspired by Hestia's D/s Naruto, and I've been wanting forever to write a D/s story, but I didn't want it to seem like I was just taking Hestia's idea and running with it. I wanted to make something my own even if I'm taking part of Tepee712's idea, I'm infusing things that I've experienced. (All of these mentioned are on adult fanfiction dot net.)

---

"You're acting childish."

"This place looks shabby."

"This is where you'll pick out your present," Itachi gestured to the wooden planked building. The building did indeed look 'shabby' as the wood was a discolored gray and splitting in some areas. There was a porch with benches just outside the front door that was trimmed in metal while the rest was glass. The interior didn't look much better than the outside, but looked warm. Outside it was freezing, and there would have been snow if the weather permitted, but today was a dry cold with lax winds that permitted a breeze every now and then.

Sasuke took in his surroundings other than the building that looked about to cave in on itself, the grass around the place grew in sparse patches here and there, but was mostly sandy patches and hollows where there had been puddles or ruts made by automobile tires. A glance to the side of the building revealed curved iron fencing painted a bright orange though the paint was fading, flaking, and dirty. The open area that was fenced and to the side of the building was deserted, but there was a similar area directly behind the structure where noises could be heard. Howling, wailing…it sounded as if this were a sort of livestock exchange.

In short, the place Itachi had taken his little brother looked like a shack with a door that didn't exactly fit the surrounding dismal backdrop that was located in the middle of nowhere.

Sasuke hopped out of his older brother's Dodge Ram 3500, and slammed the passenger door with an overly excessive amount of force. Itachi did not flinch as Sasuke thought he would after attempting to hurt his older brother's 'baby'. This 'baby' was 'brilliant black' with a crystal pearl coat, a quad-cab with chrome accents on wheels, bumper, grille, and grille guard. The interior was decked out in khaki colored leather with black vinyl floor mats, and was kept immaculate.

This truck was a badass that sat high, and was a six-speed stick shift. Essentially it looked too big to any onlooker when noticing the driver, but Itachi's ego would permit no less, and it wasn't as if the truck was just for looks. It was used quite often and if the scraped paint and dents in the bed of the truck was any indication, used quite often. Other than the bed that was in severe need of a bed liner, the truck was flawless.

Itachi gracefully slid from the confines of his 'baby's' cab, and shut the door with ample force, without slamming as Sasuke had.

The parking area only had five vehicles at tops in front of the building that remained a mystery as to what was inside, though it was possible other visitors could have parked on the other side as Itachi had parked on the empty right side of the building to avoid getting the exterior of his 'baby' scratched by some novice driver.

Sasuke scowled at Itachi as he walked to where Sasuke stood near the hood of his truck. His younger brother crossed his arms over his green winter jacket complete with hood and bordering fur around the edges of said hood. It was one of his working coats despite how expensive it looked.

Underneath that coat a plain cotton t-shirt could be seen through the unzipped front, and under that an unseen long sleeved thermal housed the younger Uchiha's body heat. Plain jeans adorned Sasuke's lower half with most likely a matching pair of thermal pants underneath the denim. Lastly, his feet were clad with light brown steel-toe boots.

Itachi wore much the same, though wore a light gray jacket without a hood. His jacket color matched his boots, and he wore a black long-sleeved tee under instead of plain white as Sasuke had.

"Why don't you just tell me what we're here for? I probably won't even like what you have in mind."

"I scoped this place out a while back, and if I know you as I think I do, you'll like it."

"Oh, God. Please don't tell me this is a whore house."

At that Itachi cracked a smile and stepped up onto the porch, "Nothing like that."

Itachi pushed the heavy glass and steel framed doorway open with Sasuke in tow. Inside there was more wood though not as discolored as the outside; it was a rich yellow and brown, depending on the wood grain, with a glossy coating.

Once again Sasuke took in his surroundings. There was another bench like the ones out on the front porch that faced a door much like a stable doorway that was separated in the center in the wall to their immediate left. The top half was pulled away leaving only the bottom to be closed which had some sort of small counter top attached. A woman sat at a desk behind the half door busy with a calculator and several piles of paper stacked and in file folders. She wore glasses, but not much else could be seen.

Itachi leaned against the sort of countertop and touched the top of a bell that alerted the busy woman there were customers present. She stood and both Uchiha brothers noticed she was wearing hot pants and a revealing shirt. Despite the cold outside, it was warm inside so her attire could be explained to an extent, but Sasuke was becoming wary of what Itachi was getting him into, if he was not before.

"We're together."

"Are you aware of wha-"

"Yes," Itachi cut her off.

"Will you need-"

"No," Itachi cut her off again.

She attempted to smile politely, but tension was building in the room as if she was about to blow a gasket any second, "here you go."

The dark headed woman handed Itachi a card on what looked like a popsicle stick with a number printed on the paper. Itachi then turned the opposite way they had come to large wooden double doors with a long rectangular sheet of glass near the middle on each side that ended at the large curved iron handles.

'Rustic' could describe this odd building randomly placed amongst bare trees on farmland that was surrounded by more farmland and more than five hours away from the nearest city and forty-five minutes from the nearest town, but Sasuke couldn't think of what this place could sell that would be a Christmas present from Itachi…

Itachi's hand befell one large iron handle to one of the huge lacquered wood doors and pulled.

Noise immediately assaulted Sasuke's ears causing him to wince as Itachi strode forward into the room that was much larger than the outside led one to believe. Sasuke reluctantly followed his elder brother and finally his eyes saw what this place was all about.

There was stadium seating though in the form of wooden like pews and simple table tops in front of each, on either side and down steps directly in front of the two brothers. The floors were concrete and littered with white sheets of paper.

"It's pretty slow today," Itachi commented as he gazed down into the pit at the back and lowest point of the huge room that was similar to a stage.

Where the seating ended, a fence of the same curved inch wide hollow steal that had been erected outside in the form of a pen, kept the stage of sorts separated from the viewers.

Few people sat while others stood on the outskirts of the fencing down below to get a better look at whatever was there. Unfortunately Sasuke couldn't see until he followed Itachi down the stairs to get closer to the pit. The noise got louder, and as Sasuke looked up above the pit he noticed a man sitting at a desk. He was revealed by a window in the wall above the stage with a microphone to his mouth as he blathered on at an unimaginable speed. The man paused as a door was slammed shut.

Itachi seemed unfazed by all this, but Sasuke was wondering just what this place was exactly. Even if Sasuke had never been to a cattle exchange, this place seemed to be what he pictured when he thought of one.

Their family extended their business to the cattle trade, that was no secret, but they had enough cattle and were more likely to sell than to buy in order to gain profit. Was Itachi going to buy him a heifer to raise? Sasuke honestly didn't need any more responsibilities around their farm, and was content with the work he was already doing even if it wasn't much considering it was the winter months. Or maybe a steer? Sasuke wouldn't mind having fresh steak, hamburger, ribs, roast, etc. That would make a good Christmas present especially for the Christmas feast they would have with all their relatives, but to go to all this trouble?

"Is this a cattle auc-" Sasuke began to question Itachi before a loud crack and a door slamming open drew his attention from his brother to the pit down below where a steel door much like the fencing to the right emitted a person whom stumbled and fell to his knees at the center of the pit that was lined with hay to cover the bare sandy ground. He was nude with his legs spread, arms bound behind his back, and his head bowed. A clothed man followed behind shortly with a whip in his left hand, a long thin pole in his right.

The blathering began again as the nude man with his brunette hair tied back in a high pony tail remained still even as the clothed man tilted his head up for all to see with the thin pole under his chin. If the nudity was shocking the long scar across the bridge of the man's nose was more so for the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke merely sat beside Itachi stunned at the sight before his eyes as the pole was lowered along with the man's head. The pole was then tapped on the man's shoulder twice causing the man to lean back and tense his muscles as he strained to hold the position.

His eyes remained downcast even when the pole lifted his limp penis for all to see, he was completely complacent to this humiliation in front of everyone viewing, it was… astonishing.

"I knew you'd be interested in what this place has to offer," Itachi said over the loud noise of the auctioneer who was currently listing a string of stats about the man kneeling in the pit below for everyone's viewing pleasure.

Sasuke did not hear his brother's comment, instead he watched as the pole was tapped on the man's thigh twice causing him to stand, turn, and bend over to reveal his ass that was previously obscured by his bound hands.

Sasuke's lips parted slightly at that sight, and Itachi lifted his card by its handle.

"One-thousand two-hundred-fifty to number forty-nine"

Another across the room stood and raised his card glancing at Itachi.

"One-thousand five-hundred to number thirty-five"

Sasuke sat transfixed through the next few people that passed through the pit that held everyone's rapt attention. Itachi had lost that brunette to a tall silver haired man for seven-thousand five-hundred to number thirty-five, but Sasuke hadn't really noticed.

Three people passed, two female-one male, and all were perfectly willing that was until one man was thrown through the gate-like door that was slammed open before a person, no, slave came out. The man struggled around the pit getting hay and dirt in his hair and stuck to his body as he tried in vain to stand.

"You BASTARDS!" He yelled at the door that admitted the same clothed man with a pole in his right hand and a whip in his left. The whip cracked down upon the man's back causing him to wail loudly. He was out of Sasuke's line of sight until he was dragged by his bound hands to the center of the pit for all to see. He lay curled on his side with a angry red welt across one shoulder blade to the opposite hip. He received another across the first when he did not assume the standard first position all slaves assumed when they first trot out to be viewed by potential buyers.

He finally turned to be seen as one of his legs swiftly caught under the slave usher's feet causing him to fall flat on his ass. Some spectators mumbled while others laughed outright at the man's plight and the slave's triumph. The slave maneuvered his arms under his rear and moved his legs through the hole they made to bring his hands to his front. He then stood and turned to the audience with his bound hands up in the air with a huge grin on his face.

The slave's tousled blonde hair with bits of hay was dirtied by the sand he had been wallowing in before thwarting his tormenter. Sasuke was amused, but dared not show it on his face and instead remained impassive as Itachi did the same sitting beside him while watching the show presented by such an intriguing slave.

By chance, Sasuke's eyes caught those of the triumphant slave still rejoicing as the slave usher finally gathered his bearings and was on the verge of revenge. Blue eyes caught impossible black and stilled suddenly, gasping silently as he was struck again by the whip ten times harder than he was hit twice previous. For a moment longer those two sets of eyes remained locked even as the slave fell to his knees, but soon his head was shoved forward so that his chin rest on his chest.

The auctioneer started reading off the slave's aspects and such after a long pause when such a rare occurrence of a slaving fighting back became a spectacle for the potential buyers.

After receiving that last blow the blonde didn't put up much more of a fuss, and did exactly what he was supposed to when tapped with the pole once on his shoulder. He assumed the first position, kneeling on his knees in the center of the pit with his legs spread apart and his head down.

The slave usher went through the motions tilting the blonde's head up for everyone to see, but when the others had kept their eyes downcast, he looked straight to where his eyes knew Sasuke would be sitting. A harsh prod to the slave's neck with the thin pole caused the eyes to advert as soon as they lifted to touch Sasuke's intent gaze.

Two taps of the pole on the blonde's tanned shoulder after allowing the slave's head to tilt back down caused him to arch his back, but his large hands hid any view of his genitals. A slap of the pole to those cupped hands resolved that slight conflict soon enough though as the slave raised his bound arms to his chest under his chin to expose himself.

"Hands above your head," the slave usher ordered and the slave complied stretching his arms far above his head. Each muscle under golden skin rippled with the movement and aided to his unrealistic appeal. Sasuke felt as if he were dreaming, and he hadn't even let his vision touch the proof of the man's masculinity, but when it did his right hand clenched painfully onto Itachi's knee.

"See something you like little brother?"

Sasuke could only nod. At this Itachi raised his card by its handle.

"A thousand to number forty-nine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rustic Servitude - Chapter One**

---

A soft muttering could be heard a few rows back, "I'm deeply sorry Lady Hinata, but your weekly spending limit is ten thousand."

The woman referred to as Hinata looked forlornly into the pit at the blonde who stood with his head bowed, his messy hair obscuring any sight of his face as the slave usher's pole rested on the tan skin of the slave's left shoulder to keep him in place as a price was haggled between several patrons including Itachi. The only other who vied for the blonde was a middle-aged man who paled as the price reached thirteen thousand, he did not contest the price, and 'Lady Hinata' left shortly after.

"Thirteen thousand going once for number twenty. Thirteen thousand going twice for number twenty."

There was a pause.

"Sold to number forty-nine!"

The blonde was led away to an open gate on the lower left side of the auctioneer's observation window as Sasuke watched the man disappear. The last thing to be seen was the man's red welts that crisscrossed the skin of his bare back as the gate slammed shut behind him.

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble breaking such a spirited young man," someone commented from behind, but Sasuke was not listening.

"I've no doubt that my younger brother will have him broken by the end of this week," replied Itachi as he glanced to the person over his shoulder then to Sasuke who was still sitting up straight oblivious to the world's happenings around him.

The right hand gate slammed open, and another slave walked to the center of the pit. He looked at each individual accordingly with a challenging grin plastered on his face showing off sharp teeth. A hush fell over the on lookers who were spread randomly throughout the stadium seating of the slave auction, and Itachi's attention was shifted from the commenter behind the seated Uchiha brothers to what stood in the center of the disheveled pit.

The pale slave's beady eyes shifted quickly from Sasuke to the man behind, then settled on Itachi before he was tapped once on his shoulder by the pole bearer. The slave's grin remained even as he bowed his head and knelt before his audience.

Proceeding with the usual procedure so that every part of the slave could be viewed, the slave moved as the man holding the pole and whip directed him; no one lifted their card with their number printed on the stiff paper.

Just as the slave was about to be led away, Itachi erected his card. Sasuke glanced questioningly at Itachi, the daze he had been in earlier finally wore off as he regarded his elder brother, but Itachi never glanced his way as the auctioneer announced that slave number twenty-one was now sold to number forty-nine for the bare-minimum price of one thousand dollars.

The slave whom was not wanted by anyone other than the stoic older Uchiha, glanced up at his new Master, that toothy grin spreading wider as if to say 'just wait until we're alone and I will show you what I'm made of'. Itachi smiled softly in return as if to promise he would take all the slave could throw and turn it into something that would benefit both Master and slave.

The beady eyed slave was shoved through the left gate that had slammed open some moments before he idled in front of it to gaze up at his new Master. Number twenty-one disappeared just as number twenty had, and another slave was presented minutes later.

The slave, everyone took notice of, was female with short bright unnaturally colored hair of a soft pink hue. She had small breasts, and was clean shaven as she knelt automatically without prompting from a tap of the pole to her shoulder. Her eyes stayed downcast even when her head was lifted, but for a brief moment her eyelids flickered revealing a light green before fluttering back to their previous state as it was announced that she was no virgin. At this point many who had been eyeing the pink headed slave were put off, and resigned themselves to just looking instead of bidding as they originally planned.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's interest and raised his card by its wooden handle once again. Haggling commenced, but in the end the slave dubbed number twenty-two was sold for a cool three thousand seven-hundred-fifty to number forty-nine.

After number twenty-two had been led away as numbers twenty and twenty-one had been, Itachi stood and walked around Sasuke who still remained seated until his elder brother passed, then he too stood and followed Itachi through the large heavily lacquered wood doors with curved iron handles. Their feet brought them to the doorway that served as a counter to the woman seated behind. Itachi set his card with its number face up on the counter when the woman took notice of the two men.

"Did you find everything that you wanted?"

"Yes," was Itachi's curt reply as the woman busied herself by taking the card on the counter, sitting down at her computer to click, then click more as she stared at the computer screen.

"Numbers twenty, twenty-one, and twenty-two?"

Itachi nodded, even if the woman wasn't looking up to catch the motion in her spectacled gaze, "When will they be ready?"

"Numbers twenty-one and twenty-two are ready as is, but number twenty will have to be subdued by tranquilizers if he has not already been treated."

The woman turned around in her swivel chair and pushed herself to a corded phone where punched numbers with a stiff index, muttered something, then wrote information on a yellow pad of paper. She muttered more, wrote more then hung the phone up and pushed herself back to the computer to type, open a file folder next to the mouse, write, and type more.

"Your purchases should be ready in a moment Itachi Uchiha," she said in a monotone voice without looking up, "and your total comes to…seventeen thousand seven-hundred-fifty. How would you like to pay?"

"In even monthly increments."

"Would you like to make the first payment no-?"

"Yes," Itachi said already readying his checkbook.

The woman scowled and pushed her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose as she fiddled around with the computer once more.

"Your total comes to three-thousand five-hundred-fifty."

Itachi scrawled out the amount stated on a blank check, signed his name, and ripped out the check to be handed to the woman.

"You sure are quiet," the woman drawled rather seductively making Itachi look up at her as she changed her tone from being clipped and annoyed to pining.

Sasuke had been busy staring at the wall as the transaction of the purchasing of the three slaves was taking place, but his attention was focused on the now standing woman who leaned over the counter that separated them without her glasses framing her face. He blinked wondering if she had been referring to him, but she just smiled and winked at the younger Uchiha making him want to gag with her blatant flirting.

Itachi 'ahemed' with the check held out to the woman who slipped her glasses on once again to inspect the check handed to her. She looked from the check to Itachi, eyeballing him before taking the check and placing it in a drawer to the right side of the computer.

"Is this your first time purchasing?"

"Yes."

The woman busied herself sorting through a file cabinet on the left side of the computer, and returned with a sheet of paper.

"This contract binds the merchandise to you as owner. If you have any problems at all you may return the merchandise, though if said merchandise is damaged you will not receive the full amount you paid upon return. Any questions?"

Itachi sped-read the contract and found nothing wrong, no loop-holes, or extra fees attached. It was simple and to the point, so he signed the bottom line and handed the sheet of paper back to the woman behind the desk.

It was obvious that this secret trade was illegal, Sasuke knew, but he was still in the dark as to what such people could be used for, though something told him anything his imagination could come up with.

"How do the…merchandise…come about this place?" Sasuke asked uncertain as to what the answer would include.

"All of our merchandise is top notch, and for the most part imported and have no background or ties associated with each individual piece," the brunette woman stated matter-o-factly with intermittent smiles to the younger Uchiha when she gazed over the upper rim of her glasses every now and then. Sasuke immediately regretted asking such a question, and instead went back to staring at the wooden walls with the swirls of the different colors of grain.

There was a silence for some moments before a door opened within the inner office of the woman wearing hot pants in the middle of winter, admitting the beady eyed 'number twenty-one' who carried 'number twenty' over his right shoulder with 'number twenty-two' walking politely behind the taller male slaves with her head bowed. Number twenty-one's gaze spotted Itachi and grinned. It was only then that Sasuke noticed the tags in each of their ears, expect number twenty's because his head was not visible, that had their numbers printed on them.

Looking beyond the door revealed that the 'merchandise' was now adorned with suitable clothing for transport.

Number twenty-one wore a faded plaid flannel shirt open so that one could see the white tee underneath. His lower half wore jeans while his feet bore simple boots.

Number twenty was fitted with the same drab fabrics as number twenty-one, only different colors with tennis shoes instead of boots.

Number twenty-two was the only one with an actual coat to protect her body from the dreary cold outside the confines of such a shack that was surprisingly well insulated. The coat was zipped, but the shirt tails of her blue and pink flannel could be seen peeking out below the elastic of the coat's trim. Her legs were garbed in denim as all the others were, and was shoed with similar tennis shoes to number twenty. Sasuke figured the auction must have provided such 'functional' clothing, probably bought from the cheap and only dollar store in the town, that could hardly be called a town for how small it was, forty-five minutes away.

The door of the 'front desk' was opened by the brunette woman to admit the three purchased slaves into the lobby of the slave auction.

"Is that everything?" Questioned Itachi.

"Yes, you may take your purchases home now," the woman said without any emotion what-so-ever in her voice, but when she looked to Sasuke in the crowded lobby she smiled shyly. He cringed while Itachi pushed open the heavy glass door that would lead outside, number twenty-one followed his new Master while number twenty-two followed number twenty-one, leaving Sasuke to take up the rear.

"Word of advice, bind number twenty up as soon as you arrive home," the woman at the desk called out just as Sasuke walked out the door.

Once outside Itachi opened the passenger side door along with the side door, he then instructed number twenty-two to slide in the back seat first, then Sasuke to slide in next to her to hold the unconscious number twenty, both of which he learned would be his while number twenty-one was strictly for Itachi. Not that Sasuke minded, he didn't care what happened to the freaky beady eyed man his elder brother bought for whatever reason.

"Hold him so he won't flop around in the back seat," Itachi instructed his younger brother as number twenty-one pushed number twenty onto Sasuke who was then pushed by the slave's weight into number twenty-two causing her to jump at the contact.

Sasuke's right eye twitched as he erected the sedated slave in the seat and the door was closed, he then strapped the unconscious slave in with the appropriate seatbelt then clicked his own into place. Number twenty-one hopped into the passenger seat, closed the passenger side door, and clipped his own seatbelt around his large frame just as Itachi walked around the hood of his 'baby', unlocked his door, got in, strapped his seatbelt on, and slid his key into the ignition.

The truck roared to life as Itachi turned the key and shifted into reverse. As soon as there was movement, number twenty's body shifted and his head fell on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke shifted placing his hand on the unconscious man's chest to push him back into a sitting position, that was when he saw something that caught his eye on the slave's cheek. Gently, Sasuke gripped the blonde's jaw and tilted his head up to inspect one of the the presents Itachi had bought him. On each cheek were three identical marks that mirrored the ones on the opposite cheek.

Sasuke let his thumb trace one of the closest marks on the tanned skin closest to the slave's jaw line. The skin was slightly raised as if the man had been cut and now all that remained was the scar tissue beneath the marks left by whatever implement was used to mar the otherwise smooth skin.

Once again Sasuke was transfixed, but was jolted as one of Itachi's 'baby's' tires sunk into a pot hole in the sandy earth of the dirt road that would lead the way from the slave auction and eventually to the Uchiha residence.

The jolt caused number twenty to slide back against Sasuke once again which in turn caused Sasuke to sigh mentally as he wrapped an arm around the blonde, and held his newly acquired slave that shivered to his touch. It would be a long ride home, he thought as he stared out the windshield at the sky which was obscured by a never ending blanket of gray clouds that may or may not hold moisture that would turn to snow later that night as it was already seven fifty PM.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rustic Servitude - Chapter Two**

Notes on the slave auction: The establishment is only open once every two weeks, and information is of the utmost importance. Since Itachi had went there previous they had all his information, and thus why he said 'he's with me' when referring to Sasuke in the prologue. Itachi will be billed monthly by way of mail according to the information he provided in the slave auction's computers or in their filing system.

Hinata's servant nor Hinata knew about the monthly billing system if you should choose to take that route instead of full payment. That's why you should read anything and every piece of information given before you sign anything. (They had to sign a confidentiality contract and a terms of agreement with suggestions for payment and etcetera before they were even allowed inside. Sasuke was permitted because Karin was careless around the pretty Uchiha boy. Besides, Itachi has the same information as Sasuke anyway.)

---

In the cab of the Dodge Ram it was painfully quiet and awkward for Sasuke even though everyone else seemed to be preoccupied.

Number twenty-two no longer bowed her head and was staring out at the dark shadowed landscape passing through the windshield and the window nearest to her with her pale green eyes. Sometimes she would cautiously look to her new Master, taking in his features wondering what he would do with her and the blonde slave whom she considered her only friend. She had had other friends, but she doubted she would be able to contact them as they had been sold as she had or were still within the confines of the slave auction. She also doubted her new Master would be so easily persuaded to let her use a phone for fear of her calling the county sheriff's department to alert them of the illegal activities that took place in their county without their knowing for some time now, or maybe they did know and were in on the scheme too…

Number twenty-one was content even though his toothy grin was replaced with a small smirk as he too entertained himself by watching the passing shadowy scenery as jets of warm air washed over his pale cold skin from the heater of the Dodge he currently sat in. His new Master's choice of vehicle was interesting, just as the driver he noted as his beady eyes shifted over his Master's profile. Number twenty-one took in his Master's slight wiry body concealed within baggy winter clothing, his long dark midnight hair tied back into a low pony-tail, and his stoic features that had seen few emotions pass over those seemingly frozen facial muscles. He seemed like the type to always be in control, no matter what the circumstance, no matter what life threw his way, and number twenty-one knew his new Master would be someone worth submitting to even if he already knew he would pose problematic for his long haired Master. The only Master that had given him a second glance in a long time.

Sasuke sat in between his early Christmas presents from his older brother, the unconscious one cuddled up to him despite the restraints of the seatbelt as he seemed no longer to be under the effects of the sedative and was now in a deep slumbering state. He shivered every now and then leading Sasuke to believe he was only cuddled into him for warmth.

Number twenty began to stir as Itachi drove over a rough patch of land that was only a few miles away from the Uchiha estate.

It was now ten forty-six PM, and they would have arrived sooner had Itachi not stopped at a drive thru to purchase a cheap burger and fries dinner for everyone except number twenty. Sasuke had not touched the meal Itachi bought while the slaves ate heartily, though number twenty-two ate with less vigor than number twenty-one. Itachi hardly touched the food he bought himself and let it sit in the bag with Sasuke's untouched dinner.

Since then it had gotten dark making the occupants of the truck less visible even as a high full moon shed light every now and then to reveal pale skin or a dark eye to a slave's curious gaze.

The bright headlamps of Itachi's 'baby' revealed what lay ahead for the slaves, but was mostly just dirt trails and bare trees until a large expanse of farmland and pastures were revealed. The actual Uchiha estate was over three thousand acres and included farmland, grazing pastures for thousands of cattle, untamed woods fit for hunting, and several sites hidden in nooks and crannies where several of the Uchiha family resided away from the main Uchiha residence that was far larger than the small houses built for private purposes. Itachi had Sasuke and himself each a matching red brick mid-size house built deep in thick woods away from the other Uchiha family members. Each house was built according to what each Uchiha brother wanted, and included a cellar, an attic, laundry room, two bedrooms, two baths, and a large living and kitchen area fit for each bachelor to entertain guests if needed.

The truck encroached upon another woodsy area, and another five minutes of slow driving in case wild animals should cross their path finally brought them before the twin houses that were revealed in the stark light of the Ram's headlamps. Thick clouds had masked the light from the full moon that had been overhead causing everything to be enshrouded in pitch black shadows as the truck rolled to a stop in front of the left hand house; the right hand house had a smaller truck parked in front of it.

Once the truck was no longer moving, Itachi shifted the gearshift into neutral, and turned off the ignition; the night surrounded everyone's sight. The roar of the engine died and Itachi lifted his left foot off the clutch, he remained seated staring ahead before speaking, "I trust that you two know what is to be expected of you."

Number twenty-two unconsciously fingered the tag in her right ear remembering how she had become a slave, her freedom was revoked by a powerful man who had discovered she was in the country illegally.

"But of course," number twenty-one's voice rumbled lowly as his teeth were revealed when his lips were drawn back in a grin, "Master."

Number twenty-two did not respond.

Sasuke ignored the slaves. "Forget the pleasantries, Itachi, I'm tired of being cramped back here."

"Someone's cranky."

"Just hurry up."

Itachi opened the driver's side door, and slipped out purposely forgetting the dinner in the bag he had purchased that sat on the passenger's side floor.

"A natural little Master," number twenty-one chuckled under his breath as Itachi walked around the hood of his 'baby' and opened the passenger side door as well as the side door.

Sasuke ignored the slave's comment and unbuckled number twenty's seatbelt. As soon as it was free Itachi instructed number twenty-one to once again lift the slave's lax body in his arms. Number twenty-one did as told during which Sasuke undid his own belt glancing to number twenty-two to see that she had done the same. He then slid over the seat and hopped out, number twenty-two followed and Itachi shut each door and locked up.

Taking charge once again, Itachi strut over to the haven the front porch made on the house at the right. He dug in his jeans pocket for keys then slid and turned the key in the lock deftly, opened the door, and reached in to turn the light in the living area on. Itachi gestured for number twenty-one to enter.

The living room was not decorated in a 'fashionable' way; it was quite plain but masculine. There were a couple of buck heads adoring the wall, one on each side of two windows with nothing on the wall between; one was an impressive twelve point and a much larger spread twelve point buck whose taxidermist made them look alive as if right out of the woods. The floors were dark hard wood, and the only furniture that graced the glossy surface was one dark brown leather couch and a matching love seat that faced a huge big screen TV. There was also a small dark brown coffee table that complimented the leather color of the couch and floors directly in front of the rich brown leather couch. On the table were coasters and a half full can of coke that had been left behind by the occupant.

Rich white light bathed the room from the ten foot high ceilings, and golden light from ornate lamps on either side of the couch made the room glow warmly, the living area had a homey feel to it even with the once living animal heads hanging high on the wall.

"Set him on the couch," Itachi instructed number twenty-one. Once the order was carried out, and number twenty was laid down on the soft brown leather seat cushions, the slave curled into the couch.

"Now, come with me. Number twenty-two you," Itachi turned to the pink headed woman who had entered the house second to last, "are my brother's along with number twenty. If you disappoint him, you disappoint _me_." Itachi turned to Sasuke, "Merry Christmas little brother." With that Itachi left closing the front door after number twenty-one disappeared beyond the threshold and into the shadows of the night.

Sasuke who stood closest to the door, locked the deadbolt and turned to sidestep number twenty-two when he remembered what the woman at the desk had suggested.

"Strip him. I'll be back in a moment."

The pink headed slave pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow before moving to number twenty's side. Feeling warm she took off her coat and set it on the arm of the nearby loveseat, and knelt down next to number twenty's face. She struggled to remove his clothes, first pulling his arms out of the thin flannel he had been wearing to set beside her coat, then his tee, shoes, socks, and finally his pants. He wore no undergarments.

Number twenty-two having done what her Master had instructed stared into the lax features of the sleeping blonde. Her hand found its way to one scarred cheek, then clamped over his mouth as she leaned over to whisper in his ear roughly, "Wake up!"

He made a noise, and struggled before realizing who stood over his bleary line of vision. Once number twenty-two realized he recognized her, she removed her hand from his mouth.

"Sak-ura?" Number twenty asked, though his mouth was dry. He looked around after he realized he didn't know where he was, "Where are we?"

"In our new Master's home. Are you still going to go through with your plan?"

"Yeah. Where is he?" The slave's blue eyes scanned the room more thoroughly, but saw nothing that stood out to him.

She shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't. It's cold ou-"

"No! I'm not letting anyone else just use you then throw you away like last time!" Number twenty whispered harshly then stood on wobbly legs. Thuds of footfalls coming alerted number twenty of his only chance. He bolted for the door, encountered the lock and unlocked it before being discovered.

Quick loud thumps on dark hard wood floors meant their Master was running just as the blonde stepped one bare foot on the porch to his residence. Something was dropped and the distance was closed as Sasuke's hand shot out to grab a handful of golden locks to jerk the slave back inside where he landed on his bare butt and skidded a few inches from the force.

Furious eyes bore down upon number twenty, "Don't _ever _attempt to escape _again_." The blonde looked up to those eyes promising of more than just a sore ass and a bruised ego. This caused number twenty to look down in shame, yet he fumed at how this dark headed, dark eyed man was making him feel.

"You," Sasuke said looking up at number twenty-two who still stood next to the leather couch, "Undress. I want you both nude at all times."

Number twenty sat up slightly to save some sort of face, but Sasuke seized a hand full of those dirty blonde locks with strands of hay still present from earlier, and forced the slave to look up at him, "Understand?" A chill ran down number twenty's back from the intent look focused on him before he realized what was happening and attempted to slap Sasuke's hand away.

"Don't act like you own me, bastard!"

Sasuke tightened his hold on the strands of hair within his grasp, but the other now nude slave spoke before he had a chance to.

"Naruto, he bought us."

"You can't own human beings, Sakura!"

"But if we don't comply, he might-"

"I'm not going to bow down to this prissy princely mother fucker who has nothing better to do than-"

Sasuke looked from one slave to the other noticing their interaction and the use of names other than their numbers. He took note of the names they used; he would address them as such from now on.

"Silence," Sasuke said lowly, but the other two understood the dangerous tone and shut their mouths. "You will come to terms with your role, and accept me as your owner or receive the consequences for rebellion."

"You can't do anything to me that someone else hasn't already done," Naruto sneered causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow and his hand to tighten further around the blonde strands that he held. The slave sitting at Sasuke's feet winced.

"There are two ways this can go, _Naruto_. The smooth way, or the rough."

The one tagged number twenty scowled when his 'Master' called him by his birth name, then struggled catching Sasuke off guard. He didn't escape without a few strands pulled from his scalp, but he managed to stand. Just as he managed to do so, Sasuke caught him and thrust his arms behind his back and upward. He then shoved number twenty back onto the dark hard wood floor of the foyer.

"Sakura, hand me that rope over there."

"You bastard! Get the hell offa me!"

Sakura moved as told, and retrieved the rope Sasuke had dropped in his pursuit of Naruto's first attempt to escape. She walked over to the two still struggling on the floor.

"Sakura! Don't listen to him!"

Sakura stilled momentarily before getting glared at by Sasuke; she handed the bundle of rope to Sasuke causing Naruto's expression to sour as he stopped struggling.

Knowing that if he just bound Naruto's hands behind his back, he was limber enough to bring them to his front, Sasuke would have to try something different. Maneuvering both the blonde's forearms together so that both hands nearly touched the other's elbow, Sasuke tied the slave's arms together winding the length of the rope from one wrist to the other. A good four inches of rope bound the rebellious slave's arms behind his back.

"You…asshole!"

Sasuke stood and strode over to where he'd dropped some other items and picked up a roll of duck tape.

"Sakura! Help me, damn it!" Naruto shouted at his fellow slave while he struggled to stand.

Sasuke bypassed Sakura whom just stood looking down at Naruto with her arms wrapped around her bare breasts.

Peeling and ripping off a piece of duct tape, Sasuke then leaned down and slapped it on his blonde slave's mouth. He made noises, but was less noisy now and that was enough to please Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha then fiddled with the roll of duct tape in his hand before tossing it on the couch to put away later. He turned to Sakura, "You'll be sleeping in my guest room. It's the first door on the right down the hall. The door across from your room is a bathroom. Don't cause trouble and do what I say, and things will go smoothly."

Sakura nodded and when Sasuke seemed as if he wouldn't say any more, she turned and followed his instructions.

Once the pink headed woman was gone and the door to her new room had clicked shut, only then did Sasuke turn to the fuming pile of tanned golden limbs that made up his first choice.

"You'll be sleeping with me," the young Master said monotonously while Naruto's eyes widened, and a new wave of adrenaline to escape his bonds washed over him as he struggled with all his might to break the coarse rope that limited his range of movement.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's thrashing, and merely bent and dragged the slave down the hall by his bound arms.

**Notes: **Points- The points of a male deer (buck) are determined by the rack (antlers) and how many pointy ends (points) there are on the rack. Twelve points is relatively good, not outstanding but not bad either. Usually anything less than an eight point is looked down upon, and anything greater than twelve is something to be revered.

**Spoilers: **Sakura's not going to be a bitch nor get in the way of Sasuke and Naruto. She's merely a medium that will cause their relationship to sprout. Otherwise it would be a hell of a lot harder to tame Naruto. Plus I will make it interesting with her being there. Maybe make her their maid. The thought of Sakura having to clean up a 'mess' (by mess I mean cum) Naruto and Sasuke have made by licking it up sounds like a good idea.

I know what you're thinking though, 'Why is she naked then?' Answer: So she wont run away, and it's degrading to be on display twenty-four-seven. It's really just to put her in her place.

Also, I believe there will be branding if I can fit it in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rustic Servitude - Chapter Three**

Notes: Kisame's age is 34-36, and he outweighs and is taller than Itachi.

AN: This chapter is entirely focused on ItaKisa. **If you do not like the idea of ItaKisa, simply skip to the next chapter where there is plenty of SasuNaru and no ItaKisa.** I know some of you readers are going to be all 'EW! KISAME?!' but…he needs lovin' too… And, I think no pairing will ever 'ick' me as long as it's written well, so I hope to change some minds about Kisame. I actually think he has a weirdly-sexy voice in the Japanese version.

Warnings: Shoe/foot fetish.

---

The slave tagged number twenty-one followed Itachi exactly three steps behind; it took very few steps in the impenetrable darkness, that Itachi seemed to have no trouble seeing through, to arrive at the dark house situated to the left. The front door was unlocked and opened, then Itachi swiftly stepped aside to allow his own Christmas present to himself slip past into the dark foyer of the slave's new residence. Itachi followed, locked the door, and flipped the light switch to his own living area that strikingly did not resemble his younger brother's in the least even though they had relatively the same floor plan.

The floors contrasted the color of Sasuke's as they were a lighter shade of wood, but the walls were bare just as his brother's for the exception of one singular mounted fourteen point buck hung high between two windows. Oddly enough, there was a light colored wooden bookcase filled with old decaying books as well as newer novels, a reading lamp, and a black leather recliner with matching couch of a different model than Sasuke's, facing a moderately sized plasma on the opposite wall that was perpendicular to the wall that bore two windows and the long deceased mounted trophy buck that seemed out of place in the otherwise modern decorum of the room. A cast iron coffee table painted black adorned with a Plexiglas top to view the ornate ornamental iron twisted into wondrous shapes that held the glass in place, sat in front of the leather couch; nothing was set atop the surface and the sheer magnificence of the artist whom shaped the piece was revealed to any whose gaze happened upon. Finally, the walls were painted a light shade of avocado that really made the light color of the wood and the black of the leather furniture and coffee table 'pop'.

While Itachi's slave took in his new surroundings, he took time to actually view the man whom he had purchased.

He wasn't overtly handsome, but something was attractive about that all-knowing toothy smirk surrounded by pale almost blue tinted skin with a complementary dark blue hue of hair. He had markings, possibly tattoos, on his face that reminded Itachi of Sasuke's first choice, but where his little brother's was loudly defiant, this man had an inner defiance masked by that expression that almost never faltered. The mystery of the slave's appearance and expression piqued Itachi's interest to say the least.

Number twenty-one's profile turned to his owner who still remained standing stiffly by the dead bolted front door, "What would you have me do, Master?"

"Kneel."

Number twenty-one complied easily enough, kneeling in the form which he was expected to conform at the slave auction, though he did not bow his head in respect and instead looked his Master directly in his cool dark gaze.

Itachi stepped forward and immersed his right hand's callous fingers in the strangely colored tresses of number twenty-one. Those same fingers after sliding over the slave's scalp, slid down to a marked cheek to palm the skin there, rubbing softly with the pad of his thumb over a high cheek bone. The slave was easily ten years his senior, but Itachi was not dismayed at this realization, and instead embraced the thought as he stared emotionlessly down at the smirking slave that stared without fear right back up at him.

"How many have you served before?"

"Three."

"For what purposes?"

"This slave was hardly ever used for sexual purposes, Master, if that is what you want to know."

Itachi's hand fell away from his slave's cheek, "Answer my questions directly."

"This slave was used for manual labor or as a source to vent one's frustrations."

"When were you last owned?"

"As you can tell, I'm no young cock."

Itachi's lips thinned as once again his slave avoided answering his question directly. His slave noticed this and quickly corrected himself, his grin faltering just a bit, "Four and a half years."

Itachi 'mmm'-ed to himself as his thought process twisted and turned with the information. He looked away from his slave thoughtfully, his hand returning to comb through number twenty-one's tousled locks.

"Hardly any one slave is actually kept, Master. That pink headed woman has been owned seven times, and the blonde, twelve."

"That was unnecessary information, slave."

That same smirk reappeared and widened impossibly, "Please forgive my insolence, Master."

Itachi gripped the locks passing through his fingers and looked down at his slave once again with that piercing gaze, "To allude to you just what kind of person I am, slave, I'm not one to part so easily with my possessions."

"This slave is sure he'll enjoy learning more about your person, Master, for there is ample time to do so."

"You're acting fairly presumptuous considering your circumstances."

"Yet again, Master, please forgive my insolence."

Number twenty-one was thoroughly enjoying the conversation transpiring between he and his new Master if he did not make it excruciatingly obvious by the amount of pointy teeth that were on display. In fact he enjoyed it so much that his body had reacted under the ministrations of his Master's hand in his hair, massaging his scalp and passing over each strand; the jeans the slave auction had clothed him with were becoming painfully restricting, and so the slave voiced his discomfort.

"Master, the clothing I was provided with is a bit tight-"

"Disrobe, then reposition yourself to kneel in front of my recliner."

Itachi was already walking over to said recliner, to recline and watch his slave from a distance. He wondered idly how the slave would react to such a command.

Number twenty-one never faltered as he stood and turned to face his Master, slowly peeling each piece of fabric away, folding it, and placing each piece on top of the last upon the floor next to the front door until nothing remained and he was exposed for his Master's delight, or at least a slave could hope.

The tall slave's impressive length was proudly erect between muscled thighs and bobbed up and down with each pad of bare feet on the bare wooden surface of the floor. Soon enough stood the slave in front of his Master and knelt as he had been expected, but did not lower his head as he should have.

The expanse of pale bluish skin revealed before Itachi's gaze caused the eyes to wander over every inch, those eyes especially took in the straining veined erection that he now owned. Master lifted his eyes that conveyed no emotion to those of his beady eyed slave, and kicked his right leg out, the slave sat still not betraying his Master as the leg fell to his left shoulder at the ankle, gently.

Immediately understanding what his Master wanted, number twenty-one turned his head with his eyes still trained on his Master, to swipe his tongue in one long stroke from the heel into the curve of the arch to where he knew the bone that connected directly to his Master's right foot's big toe would be. The slave then turned to face forward once again.

"We'll have to work on breaking that habit of presumptuous automatic responses you've seemed to have acquired, slave."

"I only aim to please, Master, for you are far more attractive than any other owner I have ever had the privilege of being owned by."

Itachi chuckled, which wasn't the response the slave was expecting, and caused his smirk to falter in confusion, though it did not fully diminish.

"Remove my boots."

The slave complied with less gusto than he had supplied when licking his Master's boot, and shifted, lifting the right foot by the ankle then set the tread of the heel of the boot on his bare thigh to work the laces loose enough to pull the same gray boot he had licked from his Master's foot.

Master's left foot pressed into number twenty-one's right thigh just as the right boot was set beside the recliner. The slave set to work on the laces of that boot until they were loose enough to remove, then upon removal, set that shoe next to its opposite to make the pair complete. Just as the rubber sole touched the pale hard wood of the floor, a socked foot found its way to press into the slave's face. The rough cotton scratched at the slave's skin as it rubbed over one cheek, then his Master's big toe straddled the bridge of his nose and that foot pressed down to squish that which was underneath. Number twenty-one strained to keep from knocking the offending, and the furthest thing from sweet smelling, foot away, and stay still while his Master did what he pleased.

The socked foot rubbed up and down the slave's nose before resting on the bridge, "Have you wiped that disgusting grin off of your face?"

It had not been present for the duration of the humiliation of his Master's foul foot on his face, but in that instant it returned full force, "Of course not, Master."

"It will be amusing once I find what will. Take off my socks."

Number twenty-one's arms moved to remove the stinky socked foot from his face.

"With your teeth," Itachi added.

The slave's arms fell to his sides as Itachi thrust the heel of his right foot in the slave's face to brush the coarse cotton over slightly parted lips.

Number twenty-one wanted nothing more than to rip the socks to shreds with his teeth, but kindly nipped the fabric at the heel and reared back to slide the cuff over the heel. Cotton sheathed toes were then presented to the slave, which he look took between his teeth and stared up at his Master his wide grin still in place. He freed his Master's right foot of the sock with one sharp jerk of his head and let it fall to his lap; the fabric graced the slave's pale erection then slid to the floor between parted thighs.

Itachi lowered his right foot to rest on his slave's left thigh as he raised the left, the heel jut out to number twenty-one's mouth just as the right had been. The slave pulled back slower this time once his sharp teeth caught the material at the heel; his eyes never left his Master's even if his Master's large foot did obscure some of his vision as the cotton sock was pulled away gently from the ankle. Then, toes were presented just as they had been with the right, that was when number twenty-one open mouth kissed the tip of his Master's big toe, allowing his lips to wrap around the cotton covered crest. Teeth were accompanied by those parted lips as the shark-like teeth dug into the material, and slowly pulled it from his Master's left foot.

All the while the slave held his scent from within, and pushed the offending sock out of his mouth, that now hung from his lips, with his tongue to allow it to join the first between spread taut muscular thighs.

Itachi's eyes followed the sock briefly, and let his left leg fall to his slave's right thigh. If the slave were to look down if only for a moment, his eyes would catch sight of the bulge present in faded jeans, but Itachi leaned forward to slip out of his hoodless gray jacket. It had become quite warm in the thick atmosphere the slave created within his home.

"I remember you."

Itachi smiled softly while leaning back into the plush back of the cotton and foam stuffed recliner, "Do you?" His long lashes fluttered only but a second at the memory of what the slave before him spoke of.

"A few months back you were the only one who would hold my gaze. I was positive then you would purchase me, but I suppose I had high hopes. Why?"

"Why did I wait?"

"Yes."

"It was not the appropriate time."

There were more questions swimming in the slave's cranium, but he resigned from being more presumptuous than he already had been. The thought of his Master having been watching him from afar for whatever length of time made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, but he dismissed the unbidden emotion and instead gazed at his long haired Master his grin widening at the thought of what his owner would have in store for him for later days.

"What are you thinking?"

"This slave was daydreaming of what you will have in store for him in the future."

That statement seemed to please Itachi, for another small smile graced his features. Number twenty-one decided he liked that expression whenever it was permitted to pass over the normally stoic features that was abnormal for such a young man as his Master. His beady eyes also took in the indentations that marred the otherwise smooth surface of his Master's young face and idly wondered how they came to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rustic Servitude - Chapter Four**

AN: As a result of the reviews, Rustic Servitude will now be roughly sixty-nine percent SasuNaru, thirty percent ItaKisa, and one percent other.

Warnings: Oral, orgasm denial.

---

The night air was cool amidst the night sounds of crickets and tree frogs that sang their individual songs, which number twenty-two listened to when there wasn't a ruckus heard from down the hall of her new residence while she lay on her back in the large expanse of her Master's king size guest bed. As she continued to lay staring up at the ceiling, she wondered what her Master had planned for both Naruto and herself, but her mind drew a blank as to what the dark-headed man would have in store for the two slaves, or how long they would be kept this time. She shook that depressing thought from her head.

She was attracted to her Master, a fact which she couldn't deny even if she couldn't feel anything between them, at least nothing as strong as between he and Naruto. The chemistry between them was obvious to any onlooker, yet she was sure that the blonde would have a hard time coming to terms with the idea himself. He was a natural born fighter who hasn't given up yet. Naruto was a slave's slave, one who slaves gravitated to and drew off his strength in order to gain new hope for their own circumstances; even Sakura had drawn off that confidence when she was down in the dumps about her situation.

Number twenty-two turned in the cotton sheets that rubbed against her nude body to her side, as more noise could be heard, she squeezed her eyes shut willing her imagination to sleep.

---

Thrust into darkness, number twenty, also referred to as 'Naruto' by 'Sakura', continued to struggle mercilessly until his body flopped into something hard and didn't feel so good. He groaned pitifully from behind the duct tape that hindered his ability to speak, and light flooded the room. Sasuke looked down at the pathetic blonde slave and chuckled deep within his throat as the blonde squinted up at his Master in an attempt to stab him to death with mental daggers.

Naruto had rammed into a custom-made footboard of a California king size bed. The dark stained wood was expertly assembled with utmost care by whatever carpenter that had molded and carved some random tree into something to be used for personal purposes. The twists and turns of three-quarter inch branches fitted into the frame at the head and foot of the bed as ornamentation, made the piece all that more exquisite, yet the one word that came to Naruto's mind was 'gaudy'. He hoped he wouldn't have to actually sleep in that bed with his Master, even if there was more than enough room for three or more people to sleep comfortably depending on their size.

The rest of the room was sparsely furnished with a chest of drawers that matched the headboard and footboard of the bed situated directly in front of the bed, with a DVD player and satellite receiver on top, and a mid-size plasma above. There were also two bedside tables that matched the rest of the furnishings of the bedroom, with two mid-sized lamps adorning each glossy finished surface. Warm golden light bathed the room from those two lamps on each side of the large bed, and would set the mood for any couple, except for the one present.

The walls were painted a contrasting baby blue in the otherwise warm room. The color offset the temperate hues of the dark stained woods and the white trim that molded each doorway for its frame. The room had one exit on the left hand side of the bed, and two doors on the right hand side, both of which were a mystery as to what was behind each for the blonde slave whom sat on the dark hard wood floor with one leg curled in front of him and the other curled behind to maintain some sort of balance in his sitting position in between the space of the footboard of the bed and the matching chest of drawers.

"Since you intend to act like an animal, I will treat you like one. Where you sit is where you sleep from this moment on until you learn how to behave." Sasuke stated while divesting himself of his heavy coat, letting it hang by its hood on a corner of the chest of drawers.

Number twenty's eyes widened briefly then narrowed as he scowled at his 'high and mighty' Master.

"Should you want to sleep on my bed, I suggest you change your attitude." Each word was as emotionless as the last as Master towered over his slave, who still scowled despite the suggestion to change his attitude in order to sleep on something comfy instead of the hard uncomfortable floor that was sure to make his muscles sore after one night's rest.

Pale hands moved to pull his tee and thermal shirt over his head, the muscles of his abdomen rippling and contracting with the movement. Naruto could not help but let his eyes wander over the revealed pale skin and the muscles which lie beneath, probably only achieved from hard work, but only as the fabric obscured his Master's view of him. He would never allow such an open admiration cross his visage if his Master had been looking directly at or had been watching him; he wouldn't let the bastard have the satisfaction that his slave thought he was attractive despite the conflicting situation.

The feeling of being watched was not lost on Sasuke as his garments were pulled from over his head and fell from his hands to the side of his chest of drawers.

"And I have every intention to work you tomorrow," Sasuke smiled mockingly down at the glowering slave, and didn't break eye contact until encompassing darkness hindered their vision. After Sasuke turned off the light, he moved to where he knew the edge of his bed would be, and sat down to remove his shoes.

_Thump. Thump. _

Each thick sole of light brown suede steel-toe boots clunked against the floor heavily as Sasuke then removed each of his socks, then stood to take off his jeans and long underwear. Master then slipped between folded sheets into his largely empty bed, pulling the woven one-thousand five-hundred thread thread count Egyptian cotton over his nude body.

Once he settled on his back, he listened, with his eyes closed, to the little noises his slave made.

"You're thinking too loud."

There was a muffled response that sounded as if the slave was beyond pissed that he had been left on the floor to sleep, and was accompanied by shuffling noises.

"Be still."

Grumbling and shuffling continued without delay.

"You _heard_ me."

There was a minute pause before the shuffling commenced. Sasuke threw back the expensive sheets and comforter that lay draped over his body, strode over to the door where the light switch would be, but before he could reach the switch he stumbled over his slave who had scooted himself near the door.

Master and slave lay in a heap by the only exit of the master bedroom, naked.

The slave groaned as his body weight, with the addition of his Master's, wedged his bound arms between his arched back and the floor.

At that sound, Sasuke quickly removed himself from atop his slave and flipped on the light switch unbeknownst to the fact that that simple contact of their naked bodies aroused both Master and slave to a half hard state.

Master looked down upon his slave who was not looking him directly in his eyes; his eyes were directed lower, his attention held by the half hard state of his Master's penis. The masculine appendage was not impressive, barely average in length and width, but the way it looked…that was something different. It was visually appealing, the slave thought, to any onlooker that ever happened to have a chance to glance at his Master's dick he was sure.

The enrapt slave number twenty would have licked his lips if he could.

The pale skin of the half aroused flesh in the slave's line of vision protruded from dense dark curls that rounded the base of the phallus and accentuated the appeal with the contrast, though was more sparse on the flesh of his Master's sac.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow when the slave's line of vision did not waver from his penis, causing it to harden a little further under the amount of attention it was receiving from that blue eyed gaze.

Blue eyes moved onto other things that he had yet to see in their entirety, and took notice that beyond the hair of his Master's head, genital region, and calves there was nary a hair to be seen on the pale creamy flesh.

The blonde was completely awestruck.

At this moment, Sasuke was inclined to take in the appearance of his slave, whose erection jut out from his haphazard position on the floor which he laid. The slave was even more breathtaking than Sasuke remembered when he first allowed his eyes to rove over the same slave that had been on display at the slave auction, and had invariably led the Uchiha to buy that which had caught his eye.

A small tuft of blonde wreathed the hilt of the slave's short and thick arousal, though his balls were clearly seen as blonde hair only 'fuzzed' that region causing Sasuke to think that either his slave had been trimmed for an aesthetic visual effect, or he was au natural like himself, though it was unlikely. Curly short blonde hair was sparse above the knee, but thickened below and until the ankle. His forearms were matched by the calves, but the hair was much shorter. The slave's chest was bare, but Sasuke thought he might have been shaven in this region as well as possible others.

After appreciating the tan skin and features that so contrasted his own, Sasuke raised his dark eyes to those of a blue hue that were still focused on his manhood that was now proudly and fully erect. He suddenly grew irritated.

"Are you going to sleep now?"

Naruto blinked then raised his eyes to that of his Master, and his admiration faltered as his eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"Sit up. If you're not going to sleep, and not going to let me sleep, we'll just have to do something about that."

Number twenty struggled, but could not sit up.

Sasuke frowned, then bent forward to catch the nape of his slave's neck, and pull him into a sitting position. He noticed the widened blue eyes that resulted from such an action that brought the slave ever closer to his Master's arousal, and a light tint of pink that became infused with the tanned skin of his cheeks.

Naruto couldn't help himself as he bent forward and closed the distance between he and his Master, and despite the restriction of the duct tape, he rubbed a soft cheek against his Master's arousal. The slave then nuzzled before he was pulled away by a large hand immersed in the blonde hair at the back of his head; another large hand's index finger dug into the slave's cheek then ripped away the silver tape that had suddenly become an obstruction.

A shrill wail pierced the air, and Master made no move to quell the noise and instead waited until it waned, which wasn't long.

"Do you want to play?"

Naruto's original thoughts to curse the bastard that had slapped the tape onto his mouth in the first place and caused such pain when the tape was inevitably ripped off, died a sudden quick death. His Master's words were deeper than they should have been, and as he looked up into the depths of those dark intense eyes, an unbidden shiver coursed its way down his spine.

He could, but merely nod his assent.

A warm hand palmed a tan forehead and pushed the slave back to teeter on his heels; Master held his slave in place with his right hand partially submerged and gripping blonde hair while, with his left, he guided his cock to touch pink lips that opened automatically. Sasuke smiled at such submission that just a moment ago seemed impossible when the thought was associated with the spirited number twenty, but his slave no longer acknowledged his Master and only looked cross-eyed at his arousal.

"Look at me."

Blue eyes darted upward to his Master's face with his mouth partly open, only then did Sasuke begin to press himself to his slave's lips slowly 'feeding' his slave, centimeter by centimeter, his erect length. When his slave continued to stare up at his Master, and did not jerk when his arousal slid between his tonsils, Master pushed the blonde's head back further until his throat was open and he could plunge further.

Those same blue eyes widened somewhat as he stared up at the younger Uchiha whose face was shadowed by the dark bangs that fell into his face, yet did not hinder his vision in the least as he moved slowly in and out of the surrounding wet mouth that engulfed his hard length.

It was trouble enough that Sasuke moved slowly as not to injure his slave even though he wanted nothing more than to fuck that pretty mouth until he gushed cum all over his slave, but he also did not want the slave to injure _him_, so the pace was a slow sensual torture. A torture Sasuke indulged in with great pleasure. Master wanted this to last as long as possible since he now realized that this, his slave's mouth, the same man he had just laid eyes on not more than five hours ago, was defining a moment in his life.

That thought alone spurred on an awakening in his body that brought him as close to climax as possible, without actually falling over the edge into oblivion.

Sasuke's testicles tensed, as did almost every other muscle, and he held his breath as he stilled. He was so close.

Dark eyes bore down into those of oceanic blue, and with a gentle suckle and a voluntary contraction of throat muscles, Master was overwhelmed by sensation. His hand holding blonde strands clenched within the mass as his hips drove forward until he could go no further causing his slave's throat to spasm uncontrollably as he gagged.

Sasuke threw his head back in a silent scream and pulled out, his seed overflowing the apex of his straining erection as he squeezed the base with his left hand. Spurts of droplets and streams fell on tanned skin as dark eyes found their way back to Master's cock hungry slave whose eyes were now shut tightly.

One last, warm droplet fell to a dollop that accumulated and slowly slid down one tight tanned pectoral.

A sliver of one eye revealed what lie beneath the lid as the blonde slave known as Naruto peered curiously out from under short blonde lashes to see if his Master was through, he was and was staring down at his slave with an unreadable glossy-eyed expression Naruto labeled as 'sated'.

The slave managed to smile softly even though his throat hurt like hell.

"Now are you ready to sleep?"

Naruto shook his head yet again; he was thinking of himself and his own need that still lay untouched.

"Too bad."

Sasuke's hands moved from their previous places to haul his blonde slave up and onto his Master's bed on his stomach where his weight sandwiched his arousal between himself and cotton sheets that felt course on the sensitive flesh of his cock.

"Asshole! Finish _me_ off!" Naruto shouted, or rather rasped, after turning his head to face his Master.

"No. I'm not going to reward your intolerable behavior and loud noise with acts that will bring you pleasure."

"You BASTARD! I shouldn't have-!"

The same strip of silver duct tape was replaced over that loud mouth as Sasuke slid in next to his slave who tried to kick him. Master held his slave fast, turned him over, and cupped his balls, slowly massaging them while Sasuke pressed himself flush against Naruto's side and whispered huskily in his right ear, "You whine and cry as if you are one. Big. _Baby._ Who can no longer suckle his mother's breast." The smirk could be heard in the young Uchiha Master's voice causing the first reaction in the slave to be violent thrashing, but that was quelled as soon as one pale large hand gripped a pink appendage, and gave one long languid stroke.

"You keep torturing yourself like this, you'll get blue balls."

The slave made an unrecognizable noise.

"Just because I'm touching you, doesn't mean I'll allow you to cum, dumb ass. So, sleep."

---

AN: Comments, suggestions? Anyone have a particular kink that you think would be perfect for this story?


	6. Chapter 6

**Rustic Servitude - Chapter Five**

**Notes: **ItaKisa first half (more foot fetish, oral), SasuNaru second half (no warnings).

**---**

As slave watched his Master and vice versa, Master's right foot moved spreading his big toe from the second to slide the two around the underside of the velvety soft skin of his slave's erection, and slowly stroked the appendage that he owned up to the curve of cock head then back down to the base where a thatch of wild curls blossomed around the firm manhood. A soft sound could be heard in the slave's throat, but his face made no indication that he had made any noise at all and instead was the same as ever with his customary smirk in place.

Ever careful of his well trimmed toe nails just for good measure, Itachi stroked slowly up and down drawing out his movements as he felt each rigid inch with the sensitive skin between his two toes. The same noise if only louder sounded, and if Itachi had doubted himself before whether he heard anything or not, he was now positive even if his slave still made no change of facial expression other than his eyes sliding nearly one forth closed. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but number twenty-one's Master was no ordinary man, he was very perceptive and paid attention to little details as well as the ones clearly seen by anyone. Therefore, he was sure to notice how his slave kept perfectly still by the way his muscles were tense in his broad shoulders, biceps, triceps, and thighs to keep from making any further noise.

Itachi smirked, "How long has it been since someone has touched you in an intimate manner such as this?"

The slave exhaled slowly to keep his voice from wavering when he answered, "Too long."

Itachi squeezed his toes around the thick member they sandwiched when his slave did not answer as he ought to have.

Sharp teeth parted as a soft 'ah' escaped the slave, "Years. I don't remember it's been so long."

After hearing his slave's half-ass answer, Itachi let both of his feet slide away from his slave as he stood in front of him, "Undress me starting with my shirt and work your way down."

The slave looked from his Master's apparent arousal that was level with his line of sight before looking up to reply, "Yes, Master." Standing, number twenty-one was easily taller than his Master, but that did not seem to irk Itachi as large hands fingered the hem of his long-sleeve black t-shirt and pulled upward. Accommodating the situation, Itachi raised his arms for the material to be lifted from his body. As soon as the tee cleared his head, the thermal shirt he wore underneath was pulled away to reveal pale smooth skin, and small pink nipples.

Number twenty-one did not hold back his anticipation when all was left to remove was his Master's faded denim jeans and whatever lie underneath, for his expression truly shone with wonderment at what he was revealing.

Quickly the slave folded each piece of clothing to lay beside his Master's boots at the side of the recliner as he kneeled once again to retrieve the strewn socks he had left between his spread thighs. He placed them beside the garments he had already placed beside the pair of boots, and made quick before his Master grew bored of him to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Peeling away the jeans along with the long underwear underneath felt like opening a long awaited Christmas present that had been denied the slave for years, and only now given to him after he suffered through the hardships of his life previous to catching his owner's eye. That thought caused the subservient man's chest kneeling at Itachi's feet to swell with unknown feelings he had never felt before for he had never been in such a situation. A situation such as this where he no longer thought and just felt, doing what was told automatically. But when his Master's cock came free, number twenty-one's hands left the jeans to fall around his Master's ankles and his thermals to cling to his thighs as he dove forward, grasped the base and swallowed his Master's arousal without instruction to do so.

Instantly Master's hands were submerged in his slave's dark blue locks to steady himself just as the audacious slave number twenty-one's mouth began to suckle his member and bob his head slightly. He waited for his Master to adjust to his spontaneous action that threw his Master for a few moments.

Thought eluded Itachi for seconds before he regained his composure, and just as he was about to forcefully pry his slave off his dick by the hair held tightly in his hands, the ever-smirking demon of a man deep throated him.

The slave's large right hand around the base of his cock did not idle and stroked with each bob of his head, his thumb stroking the underside as if to coax his Master to shoot his load. These ministrations added with sucking and rapid strokes as well as beady eyes looking up at him while he stared back. Itachi could hold back no longer. With that voracious mouth, number twenty-one greedily milked his Master's cock for all he was worth, and only smirked as he allowed the appendage he had serviced to slip from his oral cavity.

Master held himself up by resting his hands on his slave's head, his mouth partially open as he formed no words, and continued to stare into his slave's eyes.

He'd have to break his slave's nasty habit of acting without consent.

"Take me to my bedroom, last door on the right."

The smirking slave number twenty-one was pleased with himself to say the least, and replied, "Yes, Master," as he scooped the shorter male up into his arms and followed the way he was instructed.

---

Number twenty awoke with his length no longer in the clutches of his Master, and in an empty cold yet comfortable bed with the smell of a delicious breakfast wafting through the overhead vents and around the space of the door. Unfortunately, his arms were still bound behind his back, he realized, as he tried with all his might to get into a position to dismount his Master's oversized bed.

The slave wanted to growl in frustration, but his stomach growled instead as he finally managed to swing his legs over the edge of the bed to stand. He swallowed in anticipation for what scrumptious delicacies lay beyond the confines of Master's bedroom, but his throat was unnecessarily dry and ached. Memories surfaced and his contempt for his new owner was renewed as he swallowed again to relieve himself of the pain. It didn't help much, and so he tried to ignore the dry ache to focus on getting something to drink and eat.

Stumbling through the dark room with little light afforded from the few heavy curtains of the windows on either side of the large bed, Naruto finally found the door where he knew it would be. Turning himself, one hand fumbled with the knob until it turned and gave way from its frame. The door swung inward brushing a bit of Naruto's naked flesh in the process, and caused light from the hall to filter in the dark room that Naruto turned and vacated to follow the smell he smelt when he first awoke.

The intoxicating scent led Naruto down the dimly lit hall to a bright room that had been previously dark the night before and was directly across from the living area. The cabinets were a warm brown as well as the island that Naruto's owner currently sat at on a wooden straight back bar chair of the same color though was a shade lighter than that of the floor. The countertops were stainless steel along with all of the appliances, but what was stunning was the wall covered in small tiles in all shades of blue, and white with sparse green tiles at random throughout on one wall as a back-splash over the sink and countertops as well as the stove/oven. The other walls were white.

Sakura stood at the stove with nothing but a canvas apron to cover her body as she flipped a pancake in a frying pan.

Sasuke noticed slave number twenty with his tousled bed-head blonde locks standing in the doorway staring at a mound of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast stacked on a platter near his own plate, and beckoned him with his left hand while the right held his fork over his plate before setting it down upon the plate with a soft clink of metal against glass.

Naruto hesitated looking from the food to his Master then back before he moved to his owner's side.

"Kneel."

The slave hesitated once again before kneeling before his Master. The same hand that had beckoned him befell his head and stroked his blonde locks before caressing his cheek, then digging a finger into that same cheek to rip away the duct tape that his Master had slapped over the slave's mouth the night before. Naruto winced, and glared, but did not make a noise as he moved his lips. Some of the sticky residue from the tape still felt like it lingered.

"Are you hungry?"

"Y-" Naruto stopped and swallowed to alleviate the discomfort of his throat before he answered, "Yes."

Sasuke noticed his distress and grabbed his own glass of orange juice, touched the rim of the glass to his slave's lips and tilted it. The juice washed over Naruto's tongue and down his parched throat. He made a decision then to not yell and curse at his bastard of an owner for causing the discomfort he now alleviated, not because he had a revelation that he should be good in order to have a good ol' time in his new predicament, but because he knew he wanted it. It being his Master's cock. Despite the situation, and that his owner was a complete bastard, Naruto knew he was attracted to him.

Sakura set a stack of pancakes on a plate next to a small half empty bowl of grits with a daub of melted butter on top as Sasuke set his glass of half full orange juice in its place beside his plate; a bottle of syrup was not far away. She seemed to have found her place in her new Master's home, somehow this irritated Naruto that she had given in so easily, but he was more angry with himself for giving in as well.

Number twenty-two removed her apron and hung it on a hook on the inner face of the door of the pantry, then walked around the island to kneel next to Naruto. Apparently when Naruto was busy thinking, Sakura had finished tidying the mess made while cooking, and was now through.

Sasuke eyed the blonde slave then looked to the one tagged number twenty-two, "Serve yourself breakfast and eat beside me."

Once again Sakura was in action, standing, opening a cabinet to retrieve a plate, then opened a drawer to retrieve a fork, turned to the island, and stabbed two pancakes that she then placed on her plate.

Sasuke's dark eyes shifted from Naruto to his plate where his slave's eyes were riveted even though he could not see anything but the rim from his position, his left hand touched on a piece of bacon before pinching off a piece using both. He then turned back to his slave and presented the torn piece of bacon to his lips. He was about to take the fried meat into his mouth when the morsel was pulled away by the hand that held it. Brows creased in confusion as blue eyes looked up to the one holding out his breakfast.

"What do you say?"

Naruto scowled, here he kneeled, bound and tied, was denied orgasm after being used as an oral slut, had to sleep in an awkward position while tied with this sadist's hand wrapped around his dick all night, and now he had to beg for table scraps like a dog!? He was what he considered 'good' for the duration of the morning until this point.

"I think I deserve some bacon and eggs for what I did last night without having to say jack shit."

Sakura nearly stumbled as she walked around the island to sit beside her owner on a high barstool that was the twin of the one which Sasuke sat upon, her plate in hand; neither of the men took notice of her.

Master raised his hand to his lips and took the piece of bacon for himself, he watched his slave as he chewed which angered the slave all the more for being denied what was rightfully his, or what he thought to be rightfully his. The blonde's lips thinned as he watched his Master swallow the fried pork meat he had chewed, only to lift the remainder of the same piece in his other hand to feed himself, his eyes never leaving his slave's. After swallowing again, only then did number twenty's Master speak, "No one deserves anything. To obtain what you want, you have to submit in order to receive."

"So what's a blow job worth?"

Sakura nearly choked on a thick piece of buttered pancake, but still neither of the men paid her any mind as images of the two in various positions plagued her mind.

Sasuke smirked, "If you are referring to the one last night, that is worth nothing. If you are propositioning-"

"What!? Why not?"

"Do _not_ interrupt or question my judgment," Sasuke paused to let his slave retort if he intended to before continuing, "As I was saying, if you are propositioning me, there is a possibility that you could receive something in return for your…services."

Naruto sneered, "What would I get?"

"You would not receive punishment."

"I think I've _received _enough punishment!"

Sakura flinched at Naruto's tone and thought that he would surely be punished now regardless if he did what he was told or not. The reckless blonde did not know what he was getting himself into, and could save himself half his troubles if only he'd stop rebelling and speaking out of turn.

"What you think hardly affects my decisions." Sasuke turned to Sakura who was nearly done eating what she had served herself, "Clean up this mess when you're done, and retrieve this boy's clothing."

Number twenty-two did not reply, instead she nodded, took one last bite, stood, and obeyed.

"I don't get any food?!" Naruto shouted incredulously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rustic Servitude - Chapter Six**

Notes: SasuNaru first three quarters (mild sexual frustration), ItaKisa last quarter.

---

Sasuke's thoughts revolved around the two whom he had come to own in the past twenty-four hours. He knew when he first saw the two slaves that they were not completely if at all American or even European for that matter. Hearing their names only further proved his convictions that they were of the same decent as he, Itachi, and the rest of the Uchiha clan even if their features were not typical of the norm.

Naruto, tagged number twenty, sat on his heels sulking at his Master's feet as Sakura busied herself with stashing leftovers in the refrigerator and washing any remaining dishes. A few morsels of food lay untouched on their Master's plate, and as Sakura moved to take it away for washing, her Master pushed her hands away. She looked at him perplexed before she noticed he was ignoring her while taking the plate in his left hand to present it to Naruto. She smiled softly, maybe he isn't such a bastard after all, she thought to herself turning away from the scene before her.

Scrambled eggs and a butter soaked piece of toast were all that remained on Sasuke's plate, but once the food was smelt before eyes even caught a glance Naruto knew his Master had pitied him after he had ranted and whined for food.

Few moments passed and the male slave did not move, nor speak. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned his body in his seat fully to face his slave. As he moved, he set his plate back to where it was originally and in his right hand took the lone piece of toast to offer the food once again.

"If you're hungry, eat."

"I'm not going to eat like some dog begging for table scraps!" Naruto's outburst had caused all movement to still in the spacious kitchen, and Sakura to peek over her shoulder at him where she stood at the sink washing dishes.

"I'll tell you I'm not very experienced when it comes to owning a slave, but when I compromise I expect you to understand that it's not going to get any better than this."

"What?!"

"I may not have offered you an ounce of food at my whim, but I reconsidered. If you want to eat at all, you'll eat from my hand." Naruto opened his mouth at this, but his Master moved to touch one dry corner of the toast to his blonde slave's lips before he could utter a single word.

The slave glared up at his Master as he complied biting off a considerably large piece of the cold toast.

Composed coal eyes rivaled glowering blue as Naruto chewed slowly taking bite after bite until only one bite remained pinched between his Master's thumb and index finger. He paused after swallowing unsure how he should approach such a situation, but somehow his mind conjured something akin to payback. He leant forward with his mouth open for the last bit, closing his lips around the two appendages that sandwiched the scrap of toasted bread. With his tongue he quickly swiped the morsel from his owner's fingers, then suckled them to rid the grooved pads of any butter that had clung to the sensitive flesh.

Smirking, Naruto sat back on his heels and chewed, finishing off the slice of toast only to be offered a clump of lightly salted and peppered scrambled egg. The greasy yellow mass also tasted of butter, Naruto noticed as his Master pressed the egg to his lips to slip the matter inside. On cue his mouth moved the same way as it had before, taking the morsel from his Master's pinched fingers by swiping his tongue along the two digits to gain the full bite, then sucked any remaining flavor off. He then let the moist fingers slide from his mouth as he sat back on his haunches and ate the heavenly well prepared food.

Naruto had no idea that the Sakura-chan he knew on and off again when they were returned to the slave auction was also a skilled cook. He wondered what else he didn't know about his friend when it came to other things girly, but he just couldn't imagine her sitting thoughtfully propped up against a wall snuggled in her bed under a reading lamp admiring how her embroidery was coming along.

Another portion of egg passed through parted lips once pressed to them. Sasuke noticing his slave was daydreaming made him wonder what had distracted the blonde. Was he simply enjoying his breakfast, or was he thinking of what was to come? The latter had been on his mind as well, and coming to terms with his lack of knowledge about owning slaves and how to treat them was becoming quite clear if not only to himself, but also the two whom he now owned. This could cause disobedience and a lack of respect, which would cause even more headaches than the one blonde gave him in the past sixteen hours.

This woman, and this largely defiant man kneeling and sucking on his fingers, for them he would research this subject.

All too soon and much to Naruto's distaste, all food had been eradicated from his Master's plate. He licked his lips, but got no reaction from his owner. "That it?" He queried as if he didn't already know the answer, but Sakura approached their Master before Sasuke could reply with Naruto's folded clothes in her arms.

"Set them aside and help him to stand," Master ordered nodding his head to the island counter.

She set the pile of clothing aside as she had been instructed, then bent down to help Naruto to stand with a firm grip on his left elbow. One leg shifted out from under number twenty to steady himself as he rose to his full height, which was still a hair shorter than his Master.

Sasuke dismissed Sakura by handing her the only unclean plate left over from breakfast, leaving the blonde to stare into seemingly cold and unfeeling black eyes, "Come here." During the standing-up process Naruto had taken a step back to put some distance between he and the dark headed man in front of him, though the attempt had been futile as his owner had noticed.

The slave stepped forward, but apparently it was not close enough, for strong hands gripped his bare hips to pull him between clothed parted thighs. Naruto nearly stumbled forward, but gained control over his body as he realized the proximity between he and the 'enemy'.

Master's right hand moved to catch the back of his slave's neck to pull their faces close. The sound of rushing water fell on deaf ears as Naruto struggled just as his nose brushed his owner's , but the hand that held his hip firmly managed to find his awakening arousal. The blonde gasped through slight parted lips, then nearly growled as his body betrayed him once again.

Sasuke leaned forward further, opened his mouth, then drug his tongue along the corner of the right side of Naruto's mouth effectively removing a small speck of egg that had clung to the slave's lips even after he thought he had licked his chops clean. Releasing the back of his defiant slave's neck, it took him a full five seconds to realize that he was no longer being held captive so close, which caused him to jerk his head back. This movement only caused further problems as his cock slid back with his movements in his Master's hand.

Master merely smirked at his slave's awkward antics and released the erection he held.

Regaining his wits, the blonde only muttered a weak, "Bastard."

"Turn around."

"Oh, hell no! You're not going to-!"

"If you do not want to freeze, it would be wise to dress. In order for you to dress, I have to untie you. Understand?"

The slave glared, but untying sounded good to Naruto, very good. He obeyed without further response by turning and taking a step back as he looked over his shoulder, then faced forward to await his untying.

There was no movement for a moment or two as Sasuke admired his slave's assets, then slowly jerked with strong lithe fingers on the bindings he had tied. They loosened and fell away; the arms they bound moved to the slave's front as fingers rubbed over the indentations the rope had left. The skin was imprinted and red causing Naruto to scowl and spin on his heel to deliver a well deserved punch to his 'Master's' jaw.

Luckily Sasuke was ready for the inevitable backlash the young blonde had probably thought about since he had tied him, and caught the fist aimed for his face.

"Hitting me will only result in additional punishment."

Master's cool voice pricked his slave like a barb, but did not stop him from lashing out again, this time with his left fist as his right was crushed in Sasuke's grip.

"I don't care! I won't give in! Not to you! Not to anyone!" Naruto roared.

That fist was caught as easily as the first.

Naruto growled and reared back as if he were going to head butt his Master. His blue eyes were wild with abandonment of thought as his body moved forward in attack. Then his eyes changed, transformed back to scornful anger held in check. A pale arm was wrapped around his neck, and a kind voice whispered in his ear to 'please stop'. That's all it took to calm Naruto down.

Sasuke did not bat an eye as Sakura let her arm fall from Naruto as his piercing eyes caught hers. She stepped away not knowing what else to do, as she had finished everything that her Master had instructed her to do.

Master released his slave's fists and directed his next words to his pink headed slave, "Help him dress."

---

Beady eyes stared, and stared some more into the face of his sleeping Master. He awaited the awakening of his Master patiently. Very patiently he did wait while he watched.

Rays of sunlight peeked around dark heavy drapery and lit the room with a soft glow, just enough to watch someone sleep soundly.

The night before had been uneventful in the slave's favor. He learned his actions had led to the consequence of sleeping on a cold hardwood floor without so much as a blanket chained to a wide round steel column of his Master's headboard. Number twenty-one also learned that his Master turned down his thermostat at night so that the central heat would not be constantly running. In result the floor was beyond cold and was closer to icy, his whole body felt chilled to the bone, but he sat at his Master's bedside looking into his calm face with strands of fine hair masking a pale cheek partially without so much as a tremble.

He knew his Master was on a hair-trigger, as a defense mechanism or possibly he acquired it with his personality over the years, the slave could only guess. Regardless of what he thought, he did not make any sudden movements. He didn't want to wake his Master by being noisy, and he rather liked quietly watching the young man's peaceful face without his cold calculating eyes staring back at him.

Beady eyes roamed over the expanse of flesh that was revealed to him, which was only a creamy white shoulder and half of his Master's face, but he took in every detail. Under his intense squinted gaze he caught movement of a jaw muscle; he smirked. A shifting of his body and rustling sheets followed the small movement and eyes cracking open slowly. His Master didn't seem surprised to lock eyes with his smirking slave whom was nude save for the black leather training collar with a single d-ring adorning the cow hide he had belted around that thick neck the night before.

"Good morning, Master." That deep sultry voice caressed the very air it pierced despite the current temperature, causing Itachi to vaguely wonder how long he had been watched before he realized.

AN: Mm, It's been a while. I hope to update more often in the future with longer chapters, but the writing fairy won't visit…and WORK, and CAR and stuff…much sadness. Butter on everything I say!


	8. Chapter 8

**Rustic Servitude - Chapter Seven**

**---**

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since five."

Itachi turned his gaze from his slave to his alarm clock on the nearby nightstand with its glowing angry red numbers. It read 8:11.

Despite being awakened at such an early hour by the chill that coursed his spine, number twenty-one found himself to be calm instead of livid with his situation. Unlike many of the slaves that coursed the trails of the underground slave trade, number twenty-one was in fact submissive. Even though, he would only submit to someone he thought truly worthy of his submission, thus he would test each Dominant that ever took him on. If they reacted the way he thought they should, he would respect them doing everything and anything in his power to please them, if not he would undoubtedly give them nothing but trouble. Number twenty-one had never had a Master that he had respected.

Itachi eyed his slave noticing his skin had taken on a bluer hue than he remembered, but attributed that to the fact that it was freezing. Though, he could not feel the cold much with two heavy goose-down comforters stretched over his body and bed. He unlatched his slave from the steel column that he had attached him to the night previous, holding the chain firmly as he slid socked feet out from beneath warm covers and onto the chill floor. He stood letting the comforters and soft cotton sheet fall away from his body revealing his naked chest and baggy flannel pajama pants. Itachi then vacated his room and strode to the thermostat in the hall to turn it on before making his way to the kitchen, his slave crawling dutifully behind grinning widely all the while.

Ebony strands were in disarray from sleep, clumps of hair that attempted to escape the elastic of his pony-tail holder hung over his ears and kept them warm until the central heat kicked in. The slave also noticed his Master's nipples were hard from his seated position at Master's feet, but other than that his Master seemed unfazed by the temperature as he opened and shut cabinets to do whatever it was he did in the morning. He did not indulge his curiosity to ask probing questions, but instead sat back and simply observed. His eyes trailed over the well executed fluid movements his Master made, the strength of his straight bare back, and how even though he had just woke up he exuded dominance. The more the slave observed the more turned on he became. Never had he encountered such a phenomenon, and even though he was still testing his new Master, he already had an ounce of respect for the young man.

Itachi noticed the shift in atmosphere and glanced down into beady eyes noting his slave's half hard state of arousal, then promptly turned back to making a pot of tea.

A slight quirk of an eyebrow and for that minute spark of attention number twenty-one was more turned on than he had been in a long time. Too bad that his need would be ignored, never the less he still sported an all knowing grin.

---

Itachi backed a trailer hitched to his Ram between large piles of graying hay dusted with frost around the edges. Pitchforks lay in the scarred bed of the pickup among various other tools, while Sasuke stood behind and directed his elder brother close to piles of hay. Gloved hands held with open palms held high signaled Itachi to stop. Fluidly he braked, shifted from reverse to neutral, and pulled the parking break before turning to the two men seated in his truck, "Out."

"Itachi," Sasuke spoke lowly as Itachi vacated his 'baby' and shut the door, "you think it'll be ok to let yours use a-"

"Yes," he answered the unfinished question with finality while fixing Sasuke with his steady gaze as if to reassure his younger brother that he would let no harm come to him if his chosen slave were to go berserk with a pitchfork at hand.

Sasuke made a face of distaste, but trusted Itachi's judgment.

A truck door slammed, and the brothers walked to the rear of the Dodge where Itachi lowered the tailgate and hauled out the pitchforks handing the first to Sasuke and the second to number twenty-one.

Number twenty noticed immediately that there was one less than there were people, and as Itachi slammed the tailgate closed with the last pitchfork in hand, two and two clicked together in Naruto's mind.

Their duties were explained on the way to their destination, and was very simple. The cattle had been transferred to another pasture and the leavings of the round rolls they had not eaten had to be transferred as well.

Number twenty slid his bound hands behind his head turning his back to the others and began walking back to the passenger door that had just been shut, "Guess I'm not needed."

Sasuke stepped over the trailer hitch and past number twenty-one quickly latching onto his slave's mop of blonde hair to yank him back, "_You're_ going to be using your hands."

Naruto turned glaring at his 'Master', "I don't have any gloves dumb-shit, and however much I want to do what you say, I don't want to get frostbite." The slave then proceeded to show his Master his bare hands bound at the wrist, wiggling his fingers to get his point across.

Master countered his slave's glare with one of his own, then tugged off his gray leather working gloves and forced them onto Naruto's bare hands.

Itachi and number twenty-one watched the spectacle the loud number twenty made, but after Sasuke took control of the situation Itachi directed number twenty-one to start lifting clumps of hay onto the trailer with his pitchfork while he did the same.

Dark eyes stared into the blue of his slave's for a moment after he got the gloves on number twenty's hands, then looked over his face then back to his scowling eyes, "Anything else?"

Naruto grinned, "Ya' know…a cheeseburger would be nice."

Sasuke ignored his slave's sarcasm and pushed him toward the pile of hay Itachi and his slave were working on transferring to the trailer, "Maybe after we finish."

Number twenty stumbled and glared over his shoulder at his Master, but turned to the large pile to grab a handful. He then proceeded to trot over to the trailer and drop it neatly onto the bare boards that made the trailer while Sasuke retrieved his four prong pitchfork. However, as he turned back he was caught off guard by a large clump of hay being thrown in his face, but it wasn't just hay Sasuke soon realized as something hard hit him in the face.

A hand swiped his face where the hard object had hit him before squinting down at his feet where the projectile lay alongside the fallen handle of his pitchfork. For a few moments he just stood, trying to make sense of what had just happened while number twenty's loud guffaws assaulted his ears.

Sasuke noticed his brother and his brother's slave had stopped working to stare in his direction while his own slave was rolling in the scattered hay around the pile. Warm visible puffs of air heaved with every gasping breath Naruto took as he laughed loudly.

Sasuke simply stood staring down at the small frozen clump of cow pie that had been hurled at him. The pain prickling the skin of his flushed face was nothing compared to the rage he felt boiling deep in his gut.

"Sasuke." Itachi's calm voice in his ear snapped him out of his murderous thoughts, and under the fringe of bangs littered with hay he looked to his elder brother.

Naruto's laughs waned as number twenty-one approached him, then stopped altogether as the other offered his hand to help him up. Number twenty was wary of number twenty-one, but took the hand up anyway.

"Restrain him."

The hand up soon became a strangle hold, but that did not stop the smirk spreading across Naruto's face once his eyes caught his pissed Master's.

"Put him in the back of the truck," Itachi added to his previous command and number twenty-one obeyed hoisting Naruto in his arms. Complying he strode over to the edge of the bed and threw the other slave like a sack of feed into the back of the truck. Number twenty landed loudly and cursed even louder after he landed on his ass.

"Look at me boy," Itachi commanded as he walked over to his truck to look over the tailgate and down on the slave trying in vain to sit up and act like his pride wasn't injured. Angry blue eyes flashed to those of his own Master before looking to the elder's then turned away to ignore him, but before the move was fully executed Itachi's left hand shot out to grab the insolent slave's jaw. Itachi squished those tan cheeks between his thumb and fingers as he glowered into wildly defiant eyes, "My younger brother, your owner, takes pity on you because of his lack of experience, however I am here to remedy the situation. You will soon learn disrespecting an Uchiha will be the last thing you ever do, should you make a habit of it. Do you understand?"

_Hack-tou._

Itachi shoved the slave away from him as he wiped his face with his right hand of the spittle trailing from his closed right eyelid and down his cheek. He transferred the offending spit from the fingers of his working glove to the side of his right pant leg as Naruto struggled once again to sit up after being thrown into a small metal toolbox. He knew he'd have more than a couple of bruises, but retorted anyway, "Your family name doesn't mean shit to me, bastard."

Itachi chuckled low, deep within his throat before responding, "Your opinion will change in due time."

Sasuke was livid, not only had his chosen Christmas present disrespected him, but Itachi as well. That in itself was unforgivable. He frowned slightly as he stared at the wild man in the back of his elder brother's truck, was this handsome face really worth the struggle? Blue eyes snapped to Sasuke's, the intense glare shifting from one brother to the other, though affecting the second far more than the first. Yes, he decided, it was worth the work to tame such a stunning creature. Even if said stunning creature was in dire need of a bath.

"Like hell," Naruto huffed.

Like number twenty-one, number twenty had never met a Master he had respected, much less liked enough to submit to. His beliefs were strong on the whole Master/slave, underground slave trade concept believing that it was utter bullshit through and through. Men and women getting off by making demands of some poor unfortunate soul that they had purchased illegally or not, was disgusting to Naruto. He believed love should come natural to two people in a give and take relationship that they both worked hard at to prosper. However, he had never experienced something as such, but believed that it did in fact exist.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"I doubt I'll be here any longer than two weeks!"

Itachi looked to Sasuke, a small smile directed his way before looking back to the blonde slave, "I'd like for you to prove me wrong."

"I will, asshole! You can bet on it!"

"Confident, aren't you?"

"Yes I am!"

"Well then, if you can get Sasuke to admit that he no longer desires to keep you within two weeks time, you're free."

Naruto blinked at the sudden turn of events, "What…what about Sakura?"

Itachi stared into wide hopeful blue eyes without questioning who Sakura was or looking to Sasuke to question his opinion, "She will be freed as well."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Everything would be legit right? You'd get us valid citizenship papers and everything?"

Itachi nodded once.

Naruto smiled briefly before frowning, "And if I don't win the bet?"

"This will be your permanent residence."

Naruto's frown deepened, but he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

He nodded, "I accept."

"This should be interesting," number twenty-one mumbled under his breath his grin a bit wider than usual.

Sasuke wasn't sure how he should feel, he actually felt a bit uneasy knowing the blonde would do everything in his power to make his life a living hell, but he had confidence in Itachi's decisions. Even so, the two emotions didn't mix well together leaving the younger Uchiha agitated with the turn of events. He remained silent subduing any emotions that forced to well up, and remained expressionless.

"Now, with that out of the way, you will sit back here until we are done. I'd advise you not to be any more inconvenient until we're done." Itachi left that at that and turned walking back to his standing pitchfork that pierced the ground where he had left it, his slave followed his example with silent Sasuke in tow after he had picked up his own fallen pitchfork.

Naruto watched the three men as they worked for a while before laying down in the bed to stare up at the stratus clouds that made the day gray and dreary as he mulled over what had just transpired. After a while, his thoughts ceased as he curled into himself and drifted off to sleep.

Upside-down, everything that Sasuke was used to, was completely topsy-turvy ever since Itachi took him to that damn shack. He honestly didn't know what to expect anymore, but kept sane with the confidence that everything would turn out well. Wiping his damp forehead with his near numb fingers, Sasuke continued to heave hay onto the trailer with his brother and the ugly abomination he bought the day previous. To each his own…

When they finished, the pitchforks were stacked beside the pile on the trailer and Sasuke climbed onto the trailer to sit next to them near the hitch. Itachi and number twenty-one climbed into the truck, while number twenty was left in the back as the truck was started and began moving.

Naruto woke as the truck jolted forward and sat up quickly to look over the tailgate. His eyes glanced around until they found Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow at him. He returned the look with a narrowing of his eyes.

The truck soon came to a stop at a gate where Sasuke immediately jumped off of the trailer to open it to let the truck and trailer through before closing it again. He jumped back on the trailer shoving his freezing hands deep into his winter coat pockets as he settled himself. His slave was no longer interested in him and looked around at the frozen landscape instead. That was fine with Sasuke, though everything would be that much more difficult with the slave now. He remembered last night and this morning vividly, especially when he had awoke that morning and cleaned the slumbering blonde with a damp bath rag to remove his crusty cum he had left smeared on him while he watched him sleep peacefully. His thoughts quickly shifted.

Sasuke could hardly wait to take a hot shower and sink into clean sheets after eating a hot meal he instructed the pink haired woman to make. It'd be nice going home to a clean warm environment with the smell of dinner wafting through the air. Originally he thought about taking a bath with his blonde, but dismissed the idea to think of later as Itachi pulled up to another gate.

AN: Feedback is appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Rustic Servitude - Chapter Eight**

**--**

The removing of the mound of hay off of the trailer didn't take half as long as it did to put it all on the trailer. Sasuke and number twenty-one had just pushed it off while curious cows looked on from a distance.

Itachi looked up to the sky for a long moment, his slave who moved to stand beside him did the same. The sky had grown more overcast with darker gray clouds moving in slowly but surely.

"Sasuke, there will be snow soon, so we're heading back early."

Sasuke, who was just about to put the pitchforks that had been on the trailer into the back of the truck, just nodded and turned back to the bed of the truck where his sleeping blonde lay curled up.

"Dumb ass, it's time to go. Get out of there."

The blonde slave didn't rouse. This caused one of Sasuke's eyebrows to raise, then both moved to form a scowl. Sasuke then 'hmed' and threw all three pitchforks into the back, careful not to hit his slave in the head or anywhere vital. The loud noises the heavy tools made caused the blonde to jerk awake suddenly, and send a hateful glare in Sasuke's direction.

"Come on, idiot. We're going home."

"Bastard…could have woken me up 'nother way…" Naruto grumbled as he climbed out of the back of the truck and walked to the passenger side door where number twenty-one held it open. Sasuke climbed in after him, pushing Naruto over when he wouldn't move over himself.

Stubborn mule, Sasuke thought to himself and almost snorted at the thought.

Number twenty-one climbed into the passenger side of the truck and closed his door just as Itachi was climbing into the drivers side. Gracefully he slid the key into the ignition, closed his door, and eased into the clutch as he turned the key and released the brake. The one he owned watched all of this with great curiosity, never missing the details while he smirked raising his eyes to that of his Master who glanced in his direction. The beady-eyed man's smirk widened.

They left the pasture, this time number twenty-one opened and closed all the gates that they passed through, and though Itachi had said they were going home, Sasuke realized that wasn't where they were headed at all.

Unfamiliar territory began to pass the truck as it moved, and Sasuke became increasingly curious. Curious enough to question his brother, "Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"I thought we were going home..."

"We're going to the stables, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow, "You know I don't like horses…"

"I'm sure no animal would _willingly_ go near you…" Naruto mumbled which Sasuke chose to ignore.

"Think hard, little brother. What could we do there?"

Sasuke thought about what people could do at a stable: ride horses, feed horses, groom horses, clean stalls. He made a face at the last one, but knew that his brother must mean that one. For what reason he did not ask.

"Shovel horse shit?"

"That is one chore that would suit you," Itachi referred to the revolted blonde seated behind him while surveying the expression on the slave's face through the rearview mirror, "since you obviously enjoy handling such things…but we are just going to visit the stable." Itachi admitted to himself that when the young slave wrinkled his nose in distaste, it was rather adorable. Digressing, he focused his attention to the unpaved road ahead of them.

"Pft. It would only 'suit' if I threw a hot _steaming_ load in Sasuke's face," the blonde smiled broadly at his Master.

Itachi snorted while number twenty-one failed to mask his laughter and chuckled darkly. Sasuke grew livid the more he thought about each and every single insulting word that spilled from _his_ boy's mouth.

"How long have you been a slave, boy?" The no nonsense tone Itachi used did not faze number twenty in the slightest.

"All my life, _sir_."

The emphasis on 'sir' wasn't lost on Itachi, "Then you should know better than to call your owner by name."

Naruto laughed outright, "_No one_ 'owns' me." He flashed a confident smile to Itachi through the rearview mirror, "though you may have my body, no one can own another person's soul."

"The good thing about property, is that the owner is not necessarily interested in the soul of his property."

The cab of the Dodge grew quiet as Naruto steamed in silence over Itachi's words. The rebellious slave knew that the older Uchiha Dom was right.

"I won't be property for much longer," he said more to himself than to anyone in the truck. Only Sasuke heard the whispered declaration causing the younger Uchiha to grit his teeth. If only Itachi wouldn't have spurred the boy on to make his life a living hell for the next two weeks…then he would have had more time.

Another lapse of silence passed before they arrived at the stables, and Sasuke wished he were anywhere but where he was at that very moment.

Early in his childhood he had loved horseback riding, however under poor supervision he was left unattended at age five with a skittish young mare. His elder cousins who were asked to watch Sasuke were nearby riding ATVs. The loud unnatural sound of the revving engines spooked the mare causing her to bolt for the woods in fear. Sasuke was thrown into a tree. He fell on his right side breaking his collarbone, arm, two ribs, and the femur of his right leg. He had never ventured near a horse since, and hadn't planned on getting near one ever again. That was until…

--

Inside the stables a man with gray hair stilled, listening to the roar of the diesel engine approaching. He set aside the brush he was using to groom a three year old paint who eyed him skeptically when his grooming abruptly stopped. The horse's long ears twitched, also listening as the engines roar grew louder then died. The nervous stamping of hooves echoed in the stable as other horses noticed the new company. Several heads stuck out of their stalls to watch the open door in anticipation of their visitors. A door slammed in succession of another moments later, the horses' ears twitches to and fro to listen while one wired with excitement whinnied loudly.

The gray haired man patted the rump of the paint before exiting his stall, shutting his door firmly behind him. The paint blinked and turned to regard his attendee with curiosity before the man moved out of range.

The man stepped lightly toward the open stable door to meet those who had come to visit on such a dreary day. His newly acquired slave poked his head out of a stall door in silent question, to which his Master did not reply. Long brown hair fell in waves to his shoulders, his equally brown eyes inquisitive. Master waved his slave back when he moved to exit the stall he occupied.

Frowning, the slave leaned against the door as heavy footfalls came near before disappearing back into the stall to tend to the horse he was assigned.

The gray haired man could hear his unexpected visitors now.

"That happened long ago. You should face your fears and overcome them."

"I'm not afraid, Itachi. I just don't want to be near the things."

"I'm sure they feel the same way about you."

"Slaves are to be seen and not heard."

"Tough shit. Weren't you the one who said -"

"Good afternoon," the gray haired man interrupted the blonde slave with his warm voice and a smile that could not be seen past the fabric that obscured the lower half of his face. The blonde's eyebrows drew together in irritation and he glared at the man who made his presence known by interrupting him.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi. How is your slave fairing?"

Kakashi withheld his anger for the elder Uchiha, and essentially his 'boss'.

"He's well. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I'd like to employ you."

Kakashi raised the one visible eyebrow that was not hidden by an eye patch, "For?"

"You train horses as well as you do slaves, and this one," Itachi referred to Naruto, "needs to be trained well. Sasuke also needs to be shown how to deal with such…spirit, as well as basic principals."

Kakashi looked from Itachi to Sasuke, whom he hadn't seen since he was much younger, who now looked angry and uncomfortable. He then spied the blonde slave glaring in his direction then shifted his vision to take in the large man beside Itachi who grinned widely showing off both rows of his sharp teeth. He looked over the one who Itachi would like to be trained again, noticing his bound hands and disheveled appearance. Kakashi looked back to Itachi, "You're more than capable, Itachi. I taught you everything I know."

"I'm positive both would learn more from you than they ever would from me, besides I have my own slave to think about and Sasuke should learn to respect others."

Sasuke wasn't listening much other than to what the gray haired man said. Upon seeing who they came to visit, he instantly recognized the man from the slave auction. The one who now owned the tan slave with the scar across his nose. So Itachi knew this man, Sasuke thought, and he intentionally bid to raise the price. Nearly smiling to himself, Sasuke began to listen to the conversation again, nearly forgetting there were horses nearby.

"I intend to pay you well for your services."

Kakashi ran his right hand through his spiky hair, "How much?"

"Five."

"And what I lost at the auction?"

The wind picked up suddenly whipping around those who stood outside the stable.

Itachi stepped forward, "I intend to reimburse you, fully. Now lets get out of this chill to discuss the details."

Kakashi nodded and stood aside as Itachi entered the old rustic stable constructed of weathered gray lumber and iron, with his slave not far behind. The blonde followed the larger man with Sasuke trailing behind. Nervously Sasuke looked at the horses he could see and tried not to lock up or bolt in fear.

The stable was dark with only few florescent lights burning dim and hanging from the center beam above their heads, the only other light came from the open door and one solitary exposed light bulb in each individual stall. Even though the door was ajar the stable was surprisingly warm with a musty smell to accompany the temperate atmosphere with a hint of manure.

Sasuke almost gagged when he first smelt the scent of the stable, but refrained from showing his reaction and began to breathe through his mouth as he tried to stay as far as possible from any animals.

Naruto walked right up to the nearest horse and softly patted his nose, trying to get the horse used to him before petting.

"Such a good boy…" he murmured when the horse did not react to Naruto in a negative way.

"This way, Itachi. Lets speak privately," Kakashi gestured toward the back of the establishment as he moved in that direction. Itachi followed leaving his younger bother alone with their two slaves.

Number twenty-one's smile faded slightly when his Master left his side, and nearly instantly became bored of his surroundings. Looking around he found the Uchiha stable rather dismal.

Spying a nearby grooming brush, Naruto smiled at the horse he pet affectionately, and reached for the handle to open the stall door. Sasuke saw what his slave intended to do and yelled, "Idiot! You can't go in there!"

The horse snorted and back-stepped at the loud voice assaulting his ears. He stomped folding his ears back and retreated further into his stall.

"Look what you did asshole! Now he's scared!"

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, "You shouldn't be touching them anyway."

"Just because you have a fear of large anima-"

"Naruto?" A soft voice made itself known a few stalls down. Everyone turned to the voice, and Naruto's face lit up.

"Iruka?!"

"Naruto!"

Iruka rushed out of the stall he occupied as Naruto ran to him and jumped into the older man's arms, throwing his tied hands over the brunette slave's head.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Iruka admitted with a sad smile, and gripped Naruto tighter.

"Release my slave," Sasuke spoke lowly in a foreboding tone filled with poorly concealed jealousy.

Iruka immediately released Naruto, though the blonde still clung to him, his bound hands now secured around Iruka's waist.

"Butt out, asshole," Naruto sneered over his shoulder, then turned back to Iruka, "Are you okay?" His bright blue eyes searched the older man's body as if he expected to find evidence of abuse.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm fine, but you should listen to your Master," Iruka reprimanded, and tried to pry the blonde off of himself to no avail.

Sasuke didn't like the fact that Naruto was ignoring his command and clinging to another man. His blood ran hot and his fingers curled into fists as his eyes narrowed in on the back of his slave's head. Number twenty had caused nothing but trouble for his new Dom, and even though Sasuke didn't know much about his newly acquired lifestyle, he wanted to make it work out whether the blonde wanted it or not. Squaring his shoulders and straightening his posture the warring conflict within himself came to a standstill.

"Naruto," Sasuke nearly growled.

The slave called by his name stiffened and slowly turned his head, his eyes narrowed nearly into slits.

"What did you call me, bastard?"

"Your name, dumb ass."

Silently, slowly bound hands lifted from around Iruka's body and over his head. Sasuke's slave turned to face him. Black eyes met blue and their emotions clashed. Everything that transpired between them, and everyone around them fell away until it was only the other in their vision.

"Call me whatever you want, but the name given to me by my parents is off limits."

"I'll call you whatever I like… Naruto."

The blonde grimaced, baring his grit teeth as he clutched his fingers together to form fists, "Bastard…" Stalking forward an arm shot out to quickly restrain the enraged slave. He ignored the person holding him back, "I was just fucking with you before, now you'll regret ever buying Uzumaki Naruto."


End file.
